A mixing pipe arrangement with a housing is already known from WO 2011/163395 A1. The arrangement has an inlet pipe as well as an outlet pipe, which are arranged in or on a housing. The inlet pipe hereby runs in a tangential direction to the cylindrically designed housing or the housing wall. The outlet pipe is arranged within the cylindrical housing wall, wherein a center axis of the outlet pipe and a center axis of the housing are arranged in parallel offset from one another. Alternatively, the outlet pipe can also be arranged coaxially to the housing. In another embodiment example, the inlet pipe is arranged coaxially to the housing which is cylindrical in shape, whilst the outlet pipe is located in the radial direction to the housing. The center axis of the inlet pipe and the center axis of the outlet pipe are hereby arranged in one plane. In another embodiment example, the center axis of the inlet pipe and the center axis of the outlet pipe are arranged parallel to one another, wherein the inlet pipe and the outlet pipe are located outside the center of the housing.
A two-shelled exhaust pipe for receiving a mixing nozzle is known from DE 20 2007 010 324 U1. The exhaust pipe has a lower flange for receiving an inflow pipe, wherein an outlet flange of the nozzle serves to receive an outflow pipe.